Lucifer
'Introduction' Lucifer is the captain of the Angel Pirates. He is also an ex-priest of Enel's Warriors. 'Appearance' Lucifer is a bit larger than normal men and is moderately muscular. He never wears a shirt or footwear. He only wears a white baggy pair of pants that is tight around the waist and ankles. He wears a black sash around his waist. He holds his Dial Trident on his back and his Impact Shield on his sash. He has flowing blonde hair that reaches down to his shoulders and blue eyes. He has a scar running horizontally down the middle of his chest to his stomach below the belly button from when Ohm slashed him with his blade. He has a scar running vertically across his chest from when Shura slashed him with his Heat Javelin. 'Personality' 'Abilities and Powers' Fighting Style and Attributes Superhuman Attributes Lucifer believes that using weapons and Dials for battle all the time makes the body weak, so he trains everyday and has gained Superhuman Strength. He also has Superhuman Endurance, as shown when he can use the Impact Dial for a long period of time without even flinching to the recoil of it's usage. Capoeira Capoeira is a Brazilian art form that is a mixture of martial arts, sports, and music. It is a type of martial arts that is full of quick and complex moves, using kicks and leg sweeps, with ground and aerial acrobatics, knee strikes, take downs, elbow strikes, punches, headbutts. The way the Lucifer uses Capoeira is that he makes the enemy think that he is going to use his trident and shield for battle and then catch the opponent off guard by using Capoeira. After he knocks the opponent down, he will use his trident to finish the battle. Weapons Dial Trident Lucifer wields a trident that is made completely out of Iron Cloud, a type of Skypiean cloud that is said to be as strong as steel and as light and flexible as the clouds that make up Skypiea. The trident is equiped with three Dials, one at the end of each prong. The Dials that are equiped are the Flame Dial, Flash Dial, and Flavour Dial. The way that Lucifer uses the trident is that: *He blinds the enemy with the Flash Dial, shoots out flammable gas to surround the enemy, and then shoot out flames to create a dangerous explosion around the enemy. Impact Shield Lucifer also wields a shield that is also made completely out of Iron Cloud. The shield is equiped with an Impact Dial to absorb attacks. The way that Lucifer uses the shield is that: *He uses it to block attacks and absorb it with the Impact Dial, unless it was a cutting attack then he would just simply block it because the Impact Dial cannot absorb cutting attacks, and then slams the shield against the opponent to send the attack back at the attacker. Devil Fruits Lucifer has no Devil Fruit ability. Haki Like the rest of the Priests of Enel's Warriors, Lucifer is capable of using Mantra or better known as Kenbunshoku Haki. Lucifer is more proficent with it than the rest of the Priests. 'Relationships' Crew Allies Friends Family Enemies Enel Ohm Holy Shura Fuza Gedatsu Satori Others 'History' 1498 AOS (Age of Sea) Abandoned and Adopted Lucifer is born and is abandoned by his parents. Soon after, he is taken in by Enel as his foster son. 1518 AOP (Age of Pirates) Raiding Skypiea Lucifer, along with Ohm, Shura, Gedatsu, Satori, and the rest of Enel's Warriors follows Enel towards Skypiea after Enel destroys Birka. 1522 AOP Leaving Skypiea Lucifer, finally got sick of Enel and what he is doing and attacks Enel. Before Lucifer could get a hit on Enel, the Priests appeared and attacked Lucifer, all four at once. Ohm slashed him with his blade horizontally down his chest and Shura slashed him with his Heat Javelin vertically across his chest and the wound started burning. Lucifer quickly put out the fire and took out his Dial Trident and Impact Shield. Holy appeared and did a barrage of punches but Lucifer blocked them all with his Impact Shield. Lucifer jumped into the air and did a backhand punch with the Impact Shield still attached to his arm and did an Impact with his shield which sent the power of all the attacks the Holy did right back at him, thus knocking out Holy. Gedatsu and Satori crept up behind Lucifer and he quickly noticed them with his Haki, however, he noticed them a second too late. Satori did an Impact on Lucifer's face and Gedatsu did a Jet Punch at Lucifer's stomach. Fuza flew in behind Lucifer with Shura riding on his back. Shura aimed his Flame Lance at Lucifer's heart. Lucifer quickly turned around and the Flam Lance stabbed him at the right side of his chest instead and his chest started to catch on fire. Enel was watching the whole time and is laughing, now that Lucifer lays on the ground, defeated. The Priests left Lucifer lying there and started walking back towards Enel, wondering if Lucifer was always that weak. From far away, Enel and the Priests couldn't see it but Lucifer had a smug grin on his face. He was on the ground but he was still holding on to his trident. The trident was expelling a clear, odourless, flammable gas. Enel noticed that the trident was suddenly shooting out flames and Enel looked enraged, which confused the Priests who still had their back against Lucifer, and the entire throne room was caught in a huge explosion. Lucifer was fine because he had his Impact Shield, Enel was fine becasue of his Goro Goro no Mi's powers, and Ohm was fine because he use Eisen Back to create a wall to protect himself. Satori and Fuza, however, is unconcious and Shura and Gedatsu is badly injured. 'Major Battles' Lucifer vs. Ohm, Holy, Shura, Fuza, Gedatsu, and Satori (defeated Satori, Holy, and Fuza) Lucifer vs. Shura and Gedatsu (defeated both) Lucifer vs. Ohm (won) Lucifer vs. Enel (lost, ran away before defeated) 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *Lucifer is named after a famous angel named Lucifer that is known for challenging God, this relates to how Lucifer challenges Enel. 'Related Articles' 'External Links' Category:Birkan Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Haki Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon specialist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance